


Thank you, Mr Giantsbane

by escapisthero



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Anal Sex, F/M, Kink Exploration, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Phone Sex, Porn, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, Undercover, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapisthero/pseuds/escapisthero
Summary: Brienne was on a seduce and plant bugs mission on a suspected wilding rebell. The mission took an unexpected turn and Brienne find herself in a threesome with the suspect and her handler Jamie in her ear. Exploring a side of her she never knew was there.





	Thank you, Mr Giantsbane

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Her Majesty's Secret Service](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162332) by [Aviss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss). 

Brienne was not the agent the agency usually chose to send to seduce a target. She was best known for her force missions and stakeouts. Her patience was out of this world so she was the top agent for stakeouts. So when she was selected to seduce a suspected rebel and plant bugs in his home, she surprised to say the least.  
But Tormund Giantsbane had a type of women. He liked them tall and strong, both that Brienne was. 

Jaime was her handler as usual when she first got contact with her target. She had not even had to try to get his attention, as she walked into the bar Tormund had looked at her like she was the maiden herself. But it took him two hours before he had collected the courage to speak with her. But he had looked at her all the time.  
He was blunt but kind of charming in his own way. She left the bar with him laughing even if they hadn't exchange names, she even got an alias she didn't needed to use. She couldn't say if she would have followed him home if he wasn't a target. But she hoped that she could enjoy herself. Even with Jaime listening in.  
Brienne had a crush on Jaime. It was not hard to fall for him when he was so handsome and charming when he wanted to. Maybe if he had to listen to her having sex he would remember that she was a woman, a woman with needs. And maybe, just maybe he could show an interest in her. 

Tormund couldn't stop kissing her in the taxi to his place. But he kept his hands on the outside of her clothes.  
But he was vocal about how beautiful he thought she was. It was nice to hear. Brienne wasn't spoiled with compliments of her looks. Even if he had a fetishism Brienne wanted to pretend that she was everything Tormund said.  
Jaime was uncanny quiet, he was never quiet. But his soft breath told her that he was still there.  
Soon they were there at Tormund house by the forest. Brienne's trained eyes saw all the weak points of the building as she always did. But she never stopping kissing him. As she pulled his hair he growled, she by instinct pushed him against the wall when he closed the door. The sound of pleasure he let out was addicting. He liked when she controlled him.  
She kissed his neck and whispered in his ear loud enough for Jaime to hear.  
"You like me to show you how strong I am?"  
"please"  
"good boy" she heard Jaime panting in her ear. Did he also like a woman in charge? Fuck it, she would test how far she could take this.  
"What did you hoped I would do to you, my dear?"  
Hearing two men sigh was addicting.  
"tell me your biggest wish. Maybe I will grant you that."  
"please fuck me!" Tormund was a mess. Brienne grind her pelvis against his. "like this or like this?" she grabbed his arse. He grinded his ass against her hand.  
"please, can we go to the bedroom and I can show you. Please, woman."  
Brienne kissed him hard and let him go.  
"only because you asked so pretty"  
"fuck" Jaime sounded pained.  
Good, it was working.  
She followed Tormund whom lend them to a large bedroom. He dow into a closet and got out a box that he gave her.  
"if it would please you, please use this on me"  
Brienne open the box. It was a strap on. Brienne had never used one before but she thought about it. She stroke the dildo as she spoke. It was a double sided one.  
"Before I will fuck you with this. You will have to show how much you want me to do it. Undress and get on your knees Wilding."  
She let her own clothes fell. While he undressed himself.  
He took a pillow and sat on his knees. Eyes shining with joy and arousal.  
"Look at you. So eager and pretty following my orders." she dragged a stol in front of him. Placed one of her feet on it.  
"make me come on your tongue and fingers and I will fuck you…"  
She never got to say anything more. Tormund attacked her. He kissed and licked. Giving his all to give her pleasure. She grunted and she could hear Jaime having hard to control his breathing.  
"my lovely boy. Fuck me with your fingers. That's it" Brienne would have a lovely orgasm and she felt that it would be a big one. She grabbed Tormund's head and started to ride his face. He grunted and started to suck on her clit.  
"yes, suck on me. Good,such a good boy."  
She came fast and hard. But she didn't let Tormund go before she was spent. But she was petting his long and wild red hair.  
"you have earned your reward. I will fuck you."  
"Yes, thank you" Brienne smiled.  
"You will have a choice. Do you want to lay in bed or do you want me to take you against the window so everyone can see you be taken by me?" Jaime grunted in her ear.  
"I have a balcony" Tormund looked as it was his birthday.  
"you really like show the how well you will take my new cock. Let everyone see how much you like it." she laid her hand on his cheek.  
He pressed his head against her hand. Jaimes small "fuck…." edged her on.  
"are you ready for me and my cock, my dear?"  
"yes…" Tormund's voice was small and oddly weak.  
"show me as I get ready."  
He turned around quickly" and displayed a butt plug that he played with. She started to get the strap on, on her. She needed to think but she did get it on right.  
"such an good boy. So ready. Turn around and look at me"  
He did and he stopped breathing.  
Brienne felt sexy and powerful.  
"show me the way. You have a reward that I will give you."  
Tormund took a bottle of lube with him as he lead the way.  
Brienne was amazed with herself, she hadn't known about this side of herself. But it felt… right.  
So she would experiment in fully this night.  
She had to walk slowly, it was weird feeling the fake cock. The part inside her was… weird but nice. And the thought of fucking a strong man as Jaime was listening in was making her hot. She wanted to make the two men come at the same time. Tormund by her taking him, Jaime by her voice.  
And by the soft breathing in her ear said she had a great chance of succeeding.  
It was a big balcony facing the woods. Brienne felt good about it she didn't really want an anyone more as audience. She was happy about this… Threesome.  
Tormund looked at her, his cock hard and proud.  
"turn around and place your hands on the railing."  
"yes" she didn't know if it was Jaime or Tormund that said it or both.  
Tormund presented himself to her.  
"such a lovely treat. I can't believe my luck. Having a strong lovely man all to myself." she used a feather light touch to stroke Tormund's strong back. From his neck down to his lower back.  
"let's see how ready you are for me. This cock of mine seems quite large."  
"oh fuck" that was Jaime, she could hear that he was walking somewhere.  
She was slowly stroking down to the plug. Then she played with it. Punching and pulling at it. Tormund gasping and fighting against himself to not to move.  
"so pretty you are. Are you feeling full dear? I bet that my cock would feel even better."  
"yes, please I need you"  
"You need me to fuck you. Ask me"  
Jaime growled.  
"please, would you please fuck me"  
"my good boy."  
"Brienne, please" Jaime must have found a secluded place.  
"as you wish"  
She didn't need to do much prepping. Just some new coating of lube. He was ready.  
The sound of the cap opening was loud enough to make Tormund jump.  
"don't be scared, I will take care of you. I am just coating my cock so it will smoothly go inside you."  
"fuck" Jaime sounded wrecked.  
She smiled before she sighed. As she stroked the dildo inside her moved.  
"such a nice gift you have given me. As I move I can feel it move inside me. I will come by fucking you. Such a good boy that really thinks about his mistress pleasure. Does this vibrate as well?"  
"no, I am sorry"  
"that is alright dear. I am not sure if you would be able to control yourself if it did."  
She was pressing in slowly. Trying to feel if she was doing it right. By Tormund's happy sounds he was making, let her to feel like she was on the right path.  
"look how well you're taking me. You're swallowing me right up. Have you waited long for someone like me to take you?"  
The double yes from her men made her smirk.  
"you are not allowed to come before I say so. Do you understand?"  
"yes…" Tormund voice was blissful, but Jaime hadn't answered.  
She trusted harder, once.  
"I said do you understand? Use your voice love"  
Jaime used to call her love in the beginning so she hoped he understood that she meant him.  
"Yes! I am yours to use" Tormund was a gift. So obedient.  
"yes, Brienne, command me" Jaime sounded wrecked.  
"You are so lovely. Don't worry, I will take care of you. I am strong enough and I have an endless stamina"  
Jaime growled and she heard that he was taking of his clothes.  
She started fucking Tormund. Slowly at first then she started to count down. One long and 9 short tryst, two and 8 and so forth. Every time she graced his prostate Tormund howled to the wind.  
"yes, sweetling, let everyone hear how much you love to be fucked. How good I am taking you."  
"yes,yes,yes" Tormund wouldn't need much stimulation to come. She slowed down. Starting to draw lines on Tormund's back. He was panting hard. Whining of the lack of friction. She heard that Jaime was moving on the other side of the line. Maybe he was taking his fingers and pretending that it was hers.  
Tormund tried to move back, forcing her to move. She grabbed his hips and pulled him back hard.  
"calm down. It is not the time yet." she move a hand to press his back to her chest his hands leaving the railing. "let me look at you."  
She ran a hand down his chest and stomach before tracing his cock with one finger. It was hard and wet.  
She rubbed the head collecting some of the wetness.  
"you're so wet, dear. Aren't you glad I knew when to stop. You would have come untouched, and being a bad boy for it. And you want to be a good boy, right?"  
"i am your good boy, please…" she brought her wet finger up to Tormund's mouth and he suckle on two of her fingers greedily.  
She started to trust again.  
"are you going to tell me if you are close?"  
A double yes again.  
"good"  
She started to move again while she praised the men.  
Telling them how good it felt.  
How lucky she was to have two men how respond so well to praise. She thought.  
"touch yourself."  
"oh thank, fuck" Jaime was the first to respond.  
"I can't, I'll come." Tormund sounded in pain.  
"thank you." She petted his back and slowed down. He needed to hold on.  
She was panting, feeling how she was not going to make it so much longer.  
She heard that Jaime was getting closer too so she started to to chase her own release.  
She reached out and started to pump Tormund.  
"Are you ready?"  
"yes, please!"  
"fuck, yes!"  
"come!"  
Tormund shouted as he came. She had to hold him as he became boneless.  
Jaime was more quiet because he was at work but his growl that was enough to push Brienne over the edge. She sucked on Tormund's neck branding him. Just so she didn't shout as well.  
Brienne needed a moment to recover.  
Holding up Tormund whom was still full of her ever hard fake cock.  
"are you alright?" She asked.  
"fuck woman. I don't think I can walk or even move. I feel…"  
Brienne smirked and sadly pulled out of him. Then she picked him up on her strong arms and carried him to his bed. She cleaned him and even before she had wrapped him up in his duvet he was fast asleep.  
She took a robe and got to work planting bugs. While downstairs she whispered to Jaime.  
"are you alright?"  
"Fuck Brienne. We need to do this again. I have tried to ask you out for weeks now. I had thought to bring you out to dinner. But next time I see you I will kiss you and lock you in one of our apartments and there we will stay for days. I need you"  
"I will be home tomorrow. Stand outside my door by nine o'clock at night."  
"yes ma'am. Fuck, your voice. I had to hide in the back room. I thought that I was going to come in my pants at my desk."

She stayed the night.  
In the morning she rode the wildling. Not because she had to. She just wanted to. Maybe it was a thank you for Tormund, he had unlocked parts of herself she didn't know about and he had given her Jaime.  
She hoped that he would be proven innocent by her bugs. He was a sweet man. 

She left and disappeared like a ghost. She had not even given Tormund a name. 

She almost jumped out of the taxi.  
The whole ride she thought about Jaime that might be waiting for her.  
The stairs she took at two steps at the time. She didn't want to wait for the elevator.  
At the end of the hall he stood. So beautiful and all hers. Jaime had a discrete paper bag in his hand that seemed full of boxes. He was prepared to keep his promise. She smiled and stopped him with one finger on his lips.  
"wait until we're inside or else I will take you here in the hall."  
Jaime growled but followed her inside. The door where closing when Brienne started to kiss him.  
They didn't see the outside for days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If I ever find the inspiration I might post a 2nd chapter. 
> 
> I am a humbled dyslexic Swede so I am aware that it might be some weird sentences or bad spelling. Give me a heads-up if you find any mistakes. 
> 
> Have a nice day.


End file.
